Hermione's Friend
by CherryDoom
Summary: F/Fslash hermione meets rogue...not very good but please read


"Mom!! Make that stupid little whore Maddy stop fucking with my hair!!" Hermione shouted, running as fast as possible from the mess of thick black hair and bright red clothes,with several combs as a pair of scizzors in its hands.  
  
"Madelyn! Leave your poor defensless cousin alone, sweets."Hermione's mum said, absentmindedly putting away grocieries.  
  
"Mummy, hold me." Hermione sniffled clutching her mother tightly.  
  
"You's a witch! Cant you zap me wif you mageek?" Maddy cooed, in her usual child like tone.  
  
"Oh I could zap you with a nice body binding spell, but I'm not aloud to use magic outside of school." Hermione said, smirking slightly as a crude idea popped into her mind "But that doesn't stop me from disemboweling you with a..spoon!" Grinning, Hermione grabbed a spoon from the dishwasher and went to chasing the girl.  
  
Hermione chased her down the street into the graveyard, finnally tackling her.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this!? I go to the fucking graveyard to look for my bloody fucking dick of a cat and I get tackled by some lunatic with a fucking spoon!!!!"The girl,that Hermione mistook for Madelyn, pushed Hermione off, glaring slightly.  
  
"S-sorry.I-I was chasing m-my cousin and I er thought s-she was you.."Hermione said sheepishly  
  
"With a spoon?"The girl said quizzically.  
  
"I was going to disembowel her with it."  
  
"Mmmm.Very fine choice. A bit messy for me though, I'm more of a tie them up and kick them to death kinda girl."The girl said smiling softly. Hermione noticed the girls pearly white teeth and deep crimison lips. She wore black eye shadow and had 3 eyebrow rings in her right eyebrow. Short black spiked hair framed her high cheek bones and boyish face. Hermione felt her stomach do an odd lurch."You ok, kid? You look like your gunna hurl."Hermione looked up and blushed slightly.  
  
"S-sorry" Hermione said unable to stop her studder.She hadnt studdered in ages.Wondering what was wrong with her shoo sat up slightly and looked at the girl some more.  
  
"I'm Rogue" The girl said smiling, standing up and giving her hand to help Hermione up"Sorry I was being a bitch, My family's being a bitch to me."  
  
"It's OK.I'm Hermione"Hermione said smiling at the girl  
  
"That's a sweet name" Rogue said "Er.I think that little girl got away. Want me to walk you home?" She said ,her voice full of hope.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said and they set off down the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After that little incident the two girls became the best of friends.Rogue was a die hard lesbian, not much to Hermione's surprise.Hermione did have a bit of a crush on Rogue but she didn't let on very much  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed from downstairs "Your little cousin is trying to rape me!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MADELYN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO RAPE ROGUE?!?!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"Rogue screeched.Making Hermione get up and trot down stairs,only to find Rogue laying on the couch watching tv.  
  
"I see no rape occuring"Hermione said raising a brow.  
  
"I got lonely" Rogue said smiling some."Come sit with me"  
  
Rolling her eyes hermione went over to the couch and sat on Rogues legs.  
  
"Hey! That hurts you know!"Rogue said playfully wincing  
  
"Go watch the television at your own house"  
  
"I hate it there"  
  
"Are they really that bad?"  
  
"Yea.My mother wont talk to me and my Father never disagrees with my mum."  
  
Seeing the flash of sadness in rogues eyes as she sat up, Hermione put her arms around Rogue and hugged her tightly "You know your always welcome here."  
  
Rogue just hugged her tightly and let out a sob.  
  
"Don't cry! They arent worth it"  
  
"But I just want a parent. Someone to love me, you know"Rogue cried  
  
"You do have someone that loves you"  
  
"Hermione."Rogue cried into her neck  
  
Hermione sat rubbing Rogue's back and whispering words of comfort in her ear"Please stop crying."Hermione said desperately.Seeing Rogue cry made her incredibly sad and she just wanted to kiss those tears away.  
  
Sitting up and facing hermione, Rogue looked into her eyes and forced a smile "Sorry" She said.  
  
Before she realized what she was doing Hermione moved in a kissed Rogue's lips softly. She pulled back quickly and backed away."I-I'm sorry"She got up and started to walk away from the stunned Rogue.  
  
"Wait! Please don't go.I love you too Hermione."Rogue said standing up and walking towards Hermione. She kissed Hermiones soft forehead with her rough lips and kissed her cheek. Her eye. Her nose. Her lips. This time the kiss started out slowly and softly and became more passionate. Rogue ran her tounge across Hermione's lower lip, causing her to shudder and moan slightly. She slipped her tounge into Hermione's mouth and moaned softly as Hermione's tounge came out to meet hers. Both desperate for air the two girls parted and looked at each other, the passion glowing in each others eyes.  
  
"Rogue."Hermione said hugging her lover tightly"I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too.."  
  
END  
  
I might write more.but this is kinda shitty. Meh.please review.flames welcome 


End file.
